


Cat Allergy

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: :(, Experimental Style, Extended Metaphors, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: Panda has a cat allergy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Cat Allergy

Panda is allergic to cats. Even looking at pictures of them online is enough to make his eyes water, but he still finds himself clicking back again, and again, until the point where his eyes finally dry up and he can’t help but smile at the screen at every new video he watches. 

He wishes so badly he didn’t have this allergy and that he could open himself to loving cats in peace, but the world decided long ago that this was the way it was going to be; there isn’t anything he can do about it, no matter how hard he wants to.

Cats are soft, affectionate, playful, adorable… The whole package, Panda thinks; he wants a pet like that one day. That’s why his universe sinks whenever he passes the pet shop on the way home from whatever errand he had been running and sees the tiniest kitten he thought imaginable in a too-small cage pressed up against the window, far too tight for any living thing to live comfortably in. He never spends too much time looking though; he really needs to get home before he starts sneezing again.

He’s the only socially anxious person he knows that doesn’t own a cat. But that’s not weird, right? It’s perfectly normal for someone who loves cats as much as him to not have one, or to not be able to act normal around them. Dogs are just as good, even if they aren’t the same, even if he feels like he has to force himself to like them because, hey, everyone _has_ to like dogs, right?

...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> [explanation of the metaphor]  
> s-see?? because compulsory heterosexuality is kinda like having an allergy,,, society (the allergy) tells him to like girls (dogs) when he knows he prefers men (cats),,, but instead of fighting his body (ignoring societal norms) and taking allergy medication (coming out to himself) he accepts his allergy and chooses to prefer dogs when deep down that's not what he wants,,,


End file.
